Living WIth Vocaloids (OC)
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: As the title says, it involves an OC. Basically, Ryuu (OC) as a new vocaloid arrives to stay at the house where so much could happen. I'm not really sure what are your expectations for a vocaloid fanfic but I'm making this a sort of ongoing story and I'll update with new chapters and news whenever I can. R-M for anything possible. Faves, follows and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

Vocaloid is a revolutionary program to show that computers can be human in voice and later in body. With androids being made, Vocaloid androids are unique and only have one of each Vocaloid of all kinds including, Official, Fan-created, User-personal (ones made by and for a user), unofficial Company made (Made by a company but not officially known as a Vocaloid), and UTAU. A new one from an internationally based company that happens to have its HQ in Japan was made one day. His name's Ryuu Haiiro, he was first made to advertise musical instruments and equipment, but was suddenly transferred to work with actual music as the R&D tweaked his voice a little to be more fit for singing and made him a Vocaloid as well as changing his appearance from a simple-looking rock star to mixing in a bit of techno styling. Which brings him to soon live with Vocaloids. The master of the Vocaloid house there told everyone about his arrival and will be picking him up from the station in the afternoon which got everyone in a buzz of excitement and anticipation.

Later, Ryuu was waiting with his stuff, a guitar, some clothing changes, and a few personal devices, including his headset. The master soon arrived and waved to him which Ryu looked over with a mix of happiness and indifference. When he was beckoned over, he obeyed and walked over while carrying his luggage. The master smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuu Haiiro, was it?" The master gestured to his idling vehicle, "Get in, I'll take you to the house. Everyone is eagerly waiting to see you." Ryuu's brow arched, but he didn't ask as deep down he also is excited to meet everyone. So he got in the passenger seat after he put his stuff in the back and was driven to the house. While in the car, the master began talking, "SO where were you before this, Ryuu-san?"

"Musical equipment and instrument advertising are mostly what I did."

"Wow, that's interesting, at least it pulled you into the real music business, huh?"

"My original creators were the ones that decided for me but I didn't complain."

"Ah I see. Also I hear your company is based everywhere but home is Japan, right? What languages have in your voice banks?"

"English, Japanese, and Korean are what I have."

They stopped talking as the master began pulling up to the house. "I'll have some people help with your stuff, for now. While that's being done, let's go inside and meet everyone." They both got out of the car and walked into the house. When inside the master said, "I'm home everyone. Also, this is our newest member." He bowed and introduced himself to everyone assembled.

"I'm Ryuu Haiiro, nice to meet you all, finally," He said it with respect for his apparent superiors. The well known fan-made Vocaloids (Zatsune, Neru, Akaito, and Haku) intruduced first and onto the well known of the Vocaloid family, MEIKO to IA even including SeeU, Piko and Lily. Ryuu can't help but smile at all of them and bowed saying, "I can't wait to be working with you all." Miku walked up to him and said with a smile, "I feel the same way, Ryuu-kun."

Ryuu smiled back and said with slight embarrasment, "Um.. can some of you guys help out with some of my luggage? It's not really much persey but if it's too much trouble I'll handle it myself."

The master appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere, and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That won't be necessary, I already have people ready to bring your luggage to your room. So please make yourself at home and relax, besides your probably tired from your trip here."

Ryuu nodded and smiled at him and suddenly felt a tug at one of his sleeves. He looks and it's Rin Kagamine as she cheerfully said, "Come on, we'll show you around." He looks and is met with many smiling faces and nodded as he went with them for a tour. The master waved to them as he told his hired hands to begin bringing in the luggage.

Meanwhile, Ryuu is practically pulled left and right by his housemates as he was shown around. Everyone got curious about his voice capabilities so Miku began saying, "I hear you are multilingual like Luka-chan and SeeU-san. Please say something in one of those languages."

Seeing how everyone was watching them he couldn't resist but start a little show and began speaking in Korean, "Hello everyone, let me tell you about myself." He switched to English, "Before I began life as a new Vocaloid," Switch to Japanese, "I've been advertising various kinds of musical equipment and instruments made by my company until they finally realized my voice capabilities."

Everyone ooh'ed and ah'ed as he spoke while flawlessly switching between his three programmed languages. Amongst the audience of Vocaloids he sensed some faint signs of attraction from a few girls but didn't know who exactly. He shrugged it off as he is done with his performance. Everyone applauded as he took a bow and happily continued with the tour. When they finally reached his room in the guy's side of the bedrooms, the tour ended. "With that done," Said Kaito, "If you have any questions just ask us anytime." Ryuu nodded and smiled saying, "Thanks for showing me around the house guys. Anyway, it's getting a little late, 'night everybody." Everyone said goodnight back as they went to their rooms.

Ryuu closed the door behind him as he began unpacking his custom-made, black guitar and put it on a stand. Later, he put his clothes in the drawers. He then lies down on the bed as he will finish unpacking later. He stared up at the ceiling and thought, 'this is all a little fast, but at least they are nice to me.' He blinked as he silently called up the display built into his eyes and whispered, "It's almost 10 o'clock...I gotta sleep soon." Thankfully, they aren't just made to look and feel human, the bodies are made to have some human needs of all kinds. With that, he slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what the next day will bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Invited for a Walk

**Chapter 2: Invited for a Walk**

"Morning," Went a girl's voice as he slept, "Come on wake up." Another voice from a bit farther away said, "Come on, Zatsune-chan we should go without him."

"No way, Neru-chan this is the first chance we'll get to get to know him."

Ryuu said while his eyes are closed, "You know I could hear you."

They both yelped at his response as he sat up and opened his eyes as they both said, "U-um g-good morning."

"Morning, anyways, what was that about taking me somewhere?"

"Well we just wanna know you better," Zatsune said.

Neru corrected her, "She does, but not me. I'm here to tag along since Len-kun is busy."

Ryuu shrugged, "Fair enough, I got nothing else to do today since I just moved in so a walk is good for now."

"Okay," Zatsune said with a smile, "Also sorry for barging into your room like that."

"I had it coming," He responded as he straightened out his outfit, "I forgot to lock the door last night."

Neru looked at him weird as she said, "From that kind of first impression i guess he's either very laid back or just an idiot."

Ryuu brushed off that comment like a fly but the former was correct. He walked downstairs with the two girls as he put on his vest and just as they were about to leave, Meiko saw them and said, "Arent you guys gonna eat?" Zatsune said back to her, "We'll just pick up some food at the resturant nearby or something."

"Okay, well have fun you three and come back safe," she said. They nodded as they walked out onto the streets.

"Meiko's really like a mother, isn't she," he commented as they walked down the sidewalk. "Basically, yeah," Zatsune said with a sigh. Ryuu wondered what else to say as he never had the chance to talk with a girl except for his ad shoots but those times were scripted. He felt so shy that he had to blush a little. "Hmmm? What is it Ryuu-kun," Zatsune asked noticing his blush.

He rubbeed the back of his neck and said, "W-well I'm not really used to talking to girls, to be honest. Yesterday was more of like spurr of the moment kind of crap."

Zatsune smiled and said, "No need to be shy around us, Ryuu-kun, we're friends, right?"

Neru smiled a bit and nodded in responce, "You can talk to me as well if you want to, I guess."

"Thanks you two, really," He said with a smile as they walk up to the resturant.

Upon first glance, the resturant seemed more like a cafe of some sort. The assumption would be correct but people still call it a resturant given what's served in comparison to an average cafe.

When they entered, the three were met by a certain maid with green hair. She spoke in a strange tone of voice, "y-you must be the three that has made reservations, c-correct?" The girl seemed to be eyeing Ryuu but then returned to her duties and talked with Zatsune. Zatsune casualy said, "yeah a table for 3, if that answers your question."

"Who's that you two are with," the maid asked, "I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, this is Ryuu Haiiro, he's new here," Zatsune said while smiling, "We're just taking a walk around town, getting to know him more, Iku-chan."

"Is that so, well welcome to town, Haiiro-san."

Neru wispered in his ear, "You have to be a little careful around her. She's not dangerous, but she can get a little weird, especially around guys."

Ryuu nodded making a mental note on whatching what he'll say. They took a seat at a table the maid led them too and handed them their menus. Zatsune was right as he he looked through the menu more and decided to just get a drink and a small snack as he didnt feel very hungry.

While they waited the three began talking. "So do you like it here," Zatsune asked. "It's nice," Ryuu answered simply as he thought, 'Keep your cool, keep it casual.'

Neru asked him something as well, "How's the home, I bet it's a little noisy for ya, huh?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I like it when it gets noisy. I guess it's just my sort of rocker part of me has to do with it."

"Any other capabilities you have," Zatsune said resting her chin on her palm.

"I guess I have a few distortions built in my voice, like ones you hear for some of the music you guys do, from static to a few techno distortions."

"That's nice, i cant wait to hear them," Zatsune said with an undertone of affection in her voice.

Ryuu looked at her as he caught that tone as their drinks arrive. "Your food will be here shortly," Iku said as she suddenly began speaking seductively to Ryuu, "If you need anything dont hesitate to tell me if you need me."

Ryuu blinked acting clueless and as Iku was out of earshot he pinched the bridge of his nose as he said with a sigh, "I see what you mean about her, Neru-chan." Neru nodded in affirmation at this as their food arrived. Ryuu got takoyaki and began munching on it reminding himself that he cant feel much of the pain but he could really feel the heat in his mouth as he bit into it. The girls didnt get anything special just something light for the walk. As they finished their meals, they got up and as Ryuu, being the gentleman, began to pay for the food, Zatsune said, "That's not necisary, Ryuu-kun, it's my treat, I pay."

Ryuu felt a sort of confused by the sudden role reversal but simply shrugged and decided to accept the gesture. Zatsune got the money out of her skirt pocket and put it on the table as the three got out of their seats and left with Zatsune waving at Iku saying, "Money's on the table, Iku-chan, we're going now." Ryuu and Neru waved as well and with that, they walk out. As they walked, Ryuu heard a few housewives talking about him. "Hey, isnt that the new Vocaloid," Asked one with braided hair.

"Yeah I guess so," Said her friend, "I hear he's programed with 3 languages. I even saw him in a few advertisments before he got to this point."

The two housevives went on and on bringing a slight smile on Zatsune's face, "Looks like the word's got out pretty fast." Ryuu just shrugged, "I guess, but it's nice that I'm suddenly well known."

"Just wait until after your first show - if it's a success, everyone will be wanting to buy your voice program," Said Neru.

"I'll be watching for that, as well as various idol things," Ryuu said with a nod.

Zatsune led the way since she took walks around the city every day. Moving with ease on the streets, the two barely kept up until she nearly lost her timing with the trafic. Ryuu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the sidewalk into his arms while blushing. "Close call," Ryuu finally said to her. Zatsune blushed more as she held him closer faintly saying, "Thanks, Ryuu-kun." Ryuu smiled gently at her as they both let go and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Sparks Sex

Author's note: This one pushes the envelope for me in terms of the stuff i usually write so consult the warning for further information

WARNING: there is lemon in this chapter 18 and up only. (My first actual lemon attempt.)

Chapter 3: Love Sparks Sex

'H-he saved me,' Zatsune thought to herself, 'I have to repay him somehow.' As she thought to herself, she gotten a little closer to Ryuu which made him look at her and say, "Hm? What's up?"

Zatsune stopped a bit but then said, "N-nothing, I'm just making sure we stay close so we don't get separated."

"O-okay then," Ryuu said with a slight blush noticing her expression which as she tried to avert her eyes. Ryuu looked around and wondered where to go. The three eventually ended up at the park and went straight for the swings at the playground.

"Why're we here," Neru asked as Zatsune wanted to ask the same thing.

"I just like it here," Ryuu said, "The swings always calm me down and are really nice to sit down and talk with people on."

"Watched one too many anime," Zatsune said teasingly.

"No not really, I always head for the swings whenever I feel like wanting to talk," Ryuu said as he took sat on a swing and swayed a little inviting Zatsune and Neru to take the ones beside him. "So," He continued, "Anything else you wanna know?"

Zatsune hesitated a little and asked, "U-um do you have anyone, like a g-girlfriend back at where you lived?"

He looked at her, "That's a bold question but in all honesty, I never had one," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I never thought I needed one back home."

"I-is that so," Zatsune said as she thought, 'yes! I still have a chance for him.'

"Why'd you ask?"

"O-oh n-no reason really."

Neru smirked as she said, "Hmmm, I know what you're thinking Zatsune-chan."

"Wh-what are you talking about Neru-chan," Zatsune said shooting her friend a glance.

Ryuu looked at Zatsune, trying to read her expresion as she looked back. Eventually, she gave in and said, "Ryuu, it might be a little early for this b-but...I-I think I love you."

Suddenly, Ryuu's world slowed down to a halt as she heard her confess. He thought back to his past when he first saw her on a few videos. He felt something upon first seeing her but he didn't know what. Now he knows what he felt, it was true love. He blushed at her and smiled saying slowly, "I-I love you too, Z-Zatsune-chan."

Neru smiled and left the two alone by heading home. Both of the now recent lovers got off their swings and hugged each other. In that moment, Ryuu turned her face towards his gently and blushed as he kissed her softly on the lips. She gasped a little in surprise in the kiss but closerd her eyes accpeting it as she was held closer to her lover. They touched toungs for a little but quickly broke the kiss with some saliva trailing between them. Thankfully, they were the only ones there since it's late. Both of them are bright red but smiling and panting a little from that kiss. "S-so should we go home now," Ryuu asked her. She nodded and held his hand as they walked home. The walk was silent, they could barely say a word to each other but, they both feel something, as though they want to continue that kiss, a need for more.

Upon arriving, it seems that no one knows about them yet, in fact no one's home at all. They both looked at each other as he whispered with hesitation, "you want t-to continue?"

Zatsune nodded and said with a blush and smile saying, "How about we do it in my room?"

He nods and blushes as they walk upstairs to her room. As they were at her door, Ryuu said to her, "A-are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," She said, suddenly calm with a seductive undertone, "I'm sure."

They walked in and Ryuu closed the door behind him. Quickly, Zatsune had him against the door kissing lustfully as their tongues began lashing against each other in the kiss. When they broke the kiss Ryuu with newfound confidence and lust he said, "A little impatient are you, Zatsune-chan?"

Zatsune nods and smiled at him, "I've actually fell for you when i saw you in those commercials. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I always wondered about how you are in bed."

"Well let's not keep you waiting," Ryuu said as he lays her down on the bed and kisses her neck as he opens up her shirt revealing she has no bra, "You dirty girl."

She blushed and helped him finish taking off her shirt and began working on his clothes. While she did that Ryuu began to lick and pinch her nipples as she gasped and moaned quietly in pleasure. Her breasts were bigger than he expected and were very soft to the touch. As Zatsune pulled his longseleeve off after taking off his vest, they rolled over so she'd be on top and began working on his pants. Unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants took a bit longer than she thought but it was worth it as she finally sees his cock.

She gasped in amazement seeing that it was quite big and without hesitation, she began stroking it and licking the tip causing Ryuu to moan in pleasure. Not waiting any longer, she put it all in her mouth in one go, Ryuu's moans gotten a little louder as he put his hand on her head to help controll her speed as she began bobbing her head up and down on his hard shaft. 'She's so good at this,' Ryuu thought to himself, 'I wonder if she's done it before.' Eventually his moans became weaker as he began to reach his first climax as he moaned, "Z-zatsune-chan I'm g-g-gonna-" Zatsune took it all in her mouth and swallowed it after taking a second to save his taste. "Mmmm," She moaned as she slowly took his cock out of her mouth making sure it's all wet.

Knowing what's coming next, for a moment, his lust gave way for a quick moment of sense, "Sh-shouldn't I wear a condom?"

She giggled and said in a seductive wisper, "I don't want one, I wanna feel you raw inside me."

Taking off her skirt and underwear she lay back down on the bed and beckoned him as she spread her pussy lips open. He walked up to her and said with a sheepish smile, "T-to tell the truth this is actually my first time."

"Oh is it? Well, I'm glad to be your first, now come on."

With Zatsune's helping hand to guide him in, Ryuu entered her wet, warm hole. There was no blood, no pain from her, now it was clear that this wasn't her first time. Her pussy suddenly began to tighten around him as his dick has made it all the way in. As she moaned loudly while it entered. "Don't hold back now," she moaned as he began to thrust keeping a rhythm. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him close and maintaining their union as she cried out in pleasure. In his ear, Zatsune begged for more and that alone let him intensify his motion. Zatsune's mind seemed to slowly grow cloudy from the pleasure coming from her lover as she almost mindlessly held him closer as though holding on to dear life not wanting them to be separated.

"Ryuu-kun," She moaned, "Ryuu-kun! You're so amazing, give me more of it!"

Wordlessly, Ryuu obliged by slamming harder moving as deep as possible his tip kissing her womb's entrance causing her to cry out louder. Ryuu grunted and groaned in effort as he held her close to him feeling her soft, warm body against his. They both call out their names nonstop as they moaned into each other's ears. Ryuu began to feel his cum building at the base of his member and knew what's going to happen as on the as he thanked the creators for making their bodies so realistic, "Z-zatsune-chan, I'm gonna cum!"

"Y-yes! Let it out inside me, darling," She almost screamed in pleasure already at her limit as well.

Ryuu let out one last groan as they both came. Satisfied, they both lay down on the bed holding each other close as they rode out their orgasms. After one last kiss they both fell asleep.


End file.
